tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Granpuff
Granpuff is the first episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Second Chances in 1995. Plot It is a cold wintery night on the Island of Sodor and the howling wind keeps the engines in the shed awake. Toby decides that what the engines need is to listen to a story. Duck chimes in that the story must have a happy ending. Thomas tells the others a story his driver had told him recently about Duke: Once upon a time, there were three engines who lived on their own railway. Their names were Duke, Stuart, and Falcon. Duke was thbefore="1">Rheneas (cameo) Sir Robert Norramby (indirectly mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Gold Company * King Orry's Bridge * Percy is upset and tells Thomas that is not a happy ending. Thomas tells Percy that there is, but the ending will have to wait for another night. Characters ** Thomas ** Percy ** Toby ** Duck ** Duke ** Falcon ** Stuart ** Smudger ** Henry (cameo) ** Gordon (cameo) ** Skarloey (cameo) ** Rheneas (cameo) ** Sir Robert Norramby (indirectly mentioned) Locations ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Sodor Gold Company ** King Orry's Bridge ** Skarloey ** Rheneas ** Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry ** The Skarloey Railway Viaduct ** Arlesdale Trivia ** The Chinese version of this episode credits George Carlin as the narrator and the Hindi narration credits Michael Angelis. ** This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine. ** This episode marks the first and only appearance of Smudger. Goofs ** When Stuart and Falcon pass Duke with their trucks the lighting changes, indicating that the film was cut. ** When Duke talks to Smudger, a chainsaw can be heard. ** As the narrator says "Other engines came and went...", Stuart is wearing his Peter Sam nameplate. ** In the British version, Skarloey and Falcon have Rheneas' whistle sound in some scenes, Rheneas has Skarloey's whistle sound, and Duke has Falcon's whistle sound in some scenes. ** In a rare picture, Duke is wearing Falcon's cross face mask. ** When Duck says that the story must have a happy ending, a crack in his face mask next to his eye can be seen. ** Duck's handrail is out of place throughout the episode. In Other Languages Gallery File:GranpuffUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:GranpuffUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GranpuffSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:SodorGoldCo..png|Sodor Gold Company File:Smudger.PNG File:Gunpowderwagons.png|Gunpowder wagon File:Rednarrowgaugebrakevan.png File:Mid-SodorRailway.jpg File:Smudger.jpg File:Granpuff1.jpg|Duck File:Granpuff4.jpg|Henry File:Granpuff.jpg|Duke File:Granpuff3.jpg File:Granpuff5.png|Smudger File:Granpuff4.png File:Granpuff6.png File:Granpuff7.png File:Granpuff8.png|Smudger the generator File:Granpuff9.png File:Granpuff10.jpg|Stuart and Falcon File:Granpuff11.jpg|Duke and Stuart File:Granpuff12.jpg File:Granpuff13.jpg File:Granpuff14.jpg|Thomas File:Granpuff15.jpg|Toby File:Granpuff16.jpg File:Granpuff17.png File:Granpuff18.png File:Granpuff19.png|Stuart File:Granpuff20.png|Falcon File:Granpuff21.png File:Granpuff22.png File:Granpuff23.png File:Granpuff24.png File:Granpuff25.png File:Granpuff26.png File:Granpuff27.png File:Granpuff28.png File:Granpuff29.png File:Granpuff30.png File:Granpuff31.png File:Granpuff32.png File:Granpuff33.png File:Granpuff34.png|Stuart on the viaduct File:Granpuff35.png File:Granpuff36.png File:Granpuff37.png File:Granpuff38.png File:Granpuff39.png File:Granpuff40.png File:Granpuff41.png File:Granpuff42.png File:Granpuff43.png File:Granpuff44.png File:Granpuff45.png File:Granpuff46.png File:Granpuff47.png File:Granpuff48.png File:Granpuff49.png File:Granpuff50.png File:Granpuff51.png File:Granpuff52.png File:Granpuff53.png|Percy File:Granpuff54.jpg File:Granpuff55.jpg|Duke with Sir Handel's cross face File:Granpuff58.jpg File:Granpuff59.png File:Granpuff60.png File:Granpuff61.jpg File:Granpuff62.png Episode File:Granpuff - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Granpuff - British Narration|UK narration File:Granpuff - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes